The invention concerns an earth digging machine for use on soft or highly undulating terrain, in particular for the clearing and dredging of ponds, swamps or canals.
There are numerous earth digging machines already in existence, such as machines on wheels and dredgers, designed for these type of operations. Machines on wheels have very limited possibilities owing to the risk of sinking. Dredgers can only operate on sheets of water having a sufficient depth, which is rarely the case with ponds, swamps or canals.
Equally, there exist civil engineering works machines fitted with two shovel dredgers mounted on each end of a load-bearing structure consisting of an impervious body having a bevelled section near the rear moving over the ground.
These machines can be used in good conditions for the clearing of ponds, swamps, canals or ditches, but unfortunately present the drawback of often requiring the presence of two operators.